Buffy Howls on Halloween Part 2 Her Bottom Slayed
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Warning: Severe Spanking F/f. Miss Calender spanks Buffy with two paddles including a finale paddling with a sorority style paddle for lying, drinking liquor underage and endangering the group who have to rescue her and Cordelia.


Part Two, Buffy Howls on Halloween and Has Her Own Bottom Slayed By The Paddle Part 2

(Disclaimer) This is a parody and loosely based the tv show Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or its characters, which are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Brothers Studios.

Warning: This is a severe F/f Spanking given to 18 year old Buffy by Miss Calender.

Issues punished include lying, underage liquor drinking and endangering

others to be rescued from a fraternity party.

The eighteen year old pretty high school teen, who also happened to be The Slayer was in the process of having her own bottom slayed.

Since the first half of her spanking Buffy had been ordered to the corner where she was told to raise her pink gown dress up high to display her punished red and purple bottom and in order for that to happen she was told to pull down her panties and not to dare rub her bottom.

After the first hour her swollen, throbbing, glowing red bottom on display while Miss Calender graded some papers. Buffy's bottom really burned and hurt, but she did not dare rub her bottom.

Buffy was told to pull her panties up, which she did with a small whimper of pain as she pulled up her panties over red hot sore bottom cheeks.

Then it was time for her to finish all the homework she had neglected to turn into her teacher in class.

Buffy sits down with much difficulty.

"Yeeach"

Miss Calender knew this was a chance to get Buffy's class work up to par and let her bottom have an opportunity to cool down before continuing her spanking.

Two hours later Buffy had finished four exercises she was behind in the computer class utilizing Miss Calender's laptop.

She even flashed a smile as she congratulated herself for catching up her homework.

Buffy to Miss Calender:

"Thank you Miss Calender for giving me this chance to turn in my homework."

Miss Calender to Buffy, nodding:

"Your welcome Buffy, however there still is the matter of you lying to Giles, attending a Fraternity Party, Drinking liquor underage and your friends lives you endangered as hey rescued you and Cordelia".

Buffy walks over and places herself over Miss Calender's lap determined to take the rest of her spanking in a more dignified manner more becoming of The Vampire Slayer.

Miss Calender pulls down Buffy's white silk antique panties noting there threadbare condition.

Buffy feels a nail scratch down her sensitive ass crack.

"Aaagh", Buffy gasped as she felt the waistband of white silk panties pulled down with authority revealing her red bottom.

Next she positions Buffy, spreading her legs a little, adjusting her red buttocks into position, so that the wooden paddle would visit new un-spanked skin along her bottom inner crack.

"Whack"

The first crack of the wooden paddle dug into her never spanked very sensitive inner butt crack flesh.

This paddle spank caused Buffy to contort her face; she bit her lower lip to take it in silence.

Buffy realizing the worst was to come told Miss Calender, angrily

"You have no right; This is not fair Miss Calender!"

"I don't have to do anything you want…you…you, Bitch"

Buffy pouting looking back over her shoulder at Miss Calender.

Buffy's rants fading away and being replaced with a calmer acceptance now as the last part of her punishment continued.

Miss Calender to Buffy:

"Evidently the few swats of the paddle you have received have not made enough of an impression". "Calling me a bitch".

Buffy caught herself before uttering another profanity and denouncement of Miss Calender.

Miss Calender more perturbed speaks to Buffy:

"I'm taking the right Buffy, because I am fed up with you young lady."

Buffy tries to buck off Miss Calender's lap, but she is held firmly.

"Youv'e earned a good bare bottom paddling and that is exactly what you are going to get, so stand up now Buffy."

Miss Calender put the over the lap style wood paddle down on the sofa.

Buffy using both hands pushes herself up onto her feet.

She immediately rubbed her red stinging hiney seat, stomping her feet up and down on the floor.

Buffy now realized she was not invincible to Miss Calender's hard spanking, not to mention her dastardly burning wooden paddle.

Miss Calender with just a hint of a tight lipped smile tells Buffy,

"Your going to remember this Halloween Night young lady!"

Buffy's eyes popped out and her butt cheeks tensed as she saw the new paddle Miss Calender now had in her hands.

Miss Calender to a very concerned Buffy:

"Xander brought me this wooden paddle, he says he was paddled with while trying to check on you at the Fraternity Party."

As Miss Calender waved the corporal punishment instrument within Buffy's view, The Slayer saw this was a formidable weapon.

It was long, wide thick wooden paddle and she dreaded its diabolical sting.

Miss Calender points with the back of the length of the wooden paddle and tells Buffy.

"Enough chatter, Bend over the back of the sofa"

Buffy feeling sorry for herself shed new tears as her fate hit her straight in the face.

She bent over and gripped the sofa cushions in front of her for dear life

"Buffy your butt will pay dearly for your lack of consideration and unwise choices."

Buffy wishes she had not attended that damn college frat party.

I have only just begun your well deserved long overdue paddling."

"This is what happens to young ladies who…

SPLACKK!

Buffy would certainly have more redness to consider after she finished paddling her.

Her late teen butt flattened, rebounded, wiggled and quivered as Miss Calender applied the sorority style paddle—turning from white to pink to red. And she wasn't going to stop until she'd raised little white blisters that soon turned raw, sore and into pesky red blisters making her unable to sit down easily for the next few days.

"AAAAAAAOWW! AAAAAAAOOOOO! OOOOOHHHH!", Buffy wails

"They get spanked", Buffy whimpered.

"Oh please Miss Calender, please no more!"

I am burning up back there"

Buffy whimpered looking back and puffing out her bottom lip.

"You don't realize how much a bare bottom paddling hurts a teen girl's bottom."

"BACK WHERE?", Miss Calender asked Buffy

SPLATT!

Buffy cried out in pain.

Miss Calender to Buffy:

"Tell me Buffy what you call that area, where you're feeling hot and stinging now, and the place you use to sway and swing to get men all hot and bothered.

"Tell Me Missy where you are on fire?"

"OOOOHHHH! OHHHUHHH! OWWW! OOOOOO HOOO BOOOOOO HOOOO!"

"My-my-my-My Bottom! "My butt-oh, it hurts so much!" wails Buffy

"Oww Please No Mo-oh-or-ee-chhh",

Buffy yelps as her behind is now at molten lava heat level.

Miss Calender noted the…..and looked down at the undulating shiny  
tomato red bottom now.

Miss Calender told a sniffling Buffy,

You unnecessarily endangered Giles by lying to this man who trust every word you say."

W-W-WOO-CRACK

Miss Calender continues lecturing and paddling an impressionable Buffy.

S-S-PP-L-AAT

and her friends lives as she chose to attend a college frat party she would now continue.

The bratty girl being spanked hard with the wooden felt every skin burning swat deep in the inner flesh of her bottom.

Buffy was vulnerable and blows that normally would not turn her skin pink

Truly reduced to incoherent sobbing before Miss Calender was finished with her bad Slayer ass!

Miss Calender continued,

"Remember this, Buffy, you're not going to sit down comfortably for a week.

P-L-AAPP

Paddling her just a little harder still with the long wooden school paddle.

"Once again with feeling,"

Buffy looks back at Miss Calender with all of the horror surrounding Halloween in her angelic face and watches as her punisher raises the paddle higher behind her shoulder and swings down pivoting her hips and flicking her wrist adding power behind her swing.

Buffy hears a new sound, "S-S—W-W-OOSH right before the wooden paddle impact .

Buffy's swollen red and purple bottom igniting a more searing inferno deep down in her bottom cheeks.

P-L-AAPP,

Buffy's swollen red and purple bottom igniting a more searing inferno deep down in her bottom cheeks.

C-C-R-AA-CK,"Y-Y-Y-EE-EE-CHUH", "OW-WEE Ma'am, that really hurts there" Buffy yelled and said, "I did go the college party, but it was the boys who doped my drink!"

Miss Calender to Buffy,"So you drank liquor?"

Miss Calender continues her query:

"**You were drinking alcohol underage young lady"**

Buffy answers,

"Well I turned it down at first, but yes I later did have a mixed drink with liquor, alcohol in it."

Now pleading with Miss Calender,

"I am truly sorry and have learned my lesson."

"Please no more spanking with that wooden paddle"

Miss Calender to Buffy with new vigor to assure Buffy would never partake in alcohol while she is underage.

Miss Calender one last time, raised the wide long wooden fraternity paddle higher this time above her shoulder and swung down pivoting her hips and snapping her wrist adding power behind her swing with a…

"S-S—W-W-OOSH", a second before impact with Buffy's swollen red bottom.

C-cccccccccccccccc-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-aaaaaaaaaa-ccccccccc-kkkkk!

The force of this last paddle swat was excruciating and its pain unmanageable.

Buffy slumped over the back of couch and no sound came out of the Slayer's mouth as she tried to deal with this new throbbing deep in her cheek meat that had landed with a thud flush across the middle of both bottom cheeks leaving two darker visible red bulls eye marks outlined with red blisters.

Buffy's bottom now a blotchy bright red with purple tinged bruises especially across her sit spot where this paddling would be remembered when this Slayer teen girl sat down.

"You may stand up Buffy your paddling is over and all is forgiven"

Sniffling Buffy continues fresh tears adorning her red teary face to Miss Calender

"It is so hard being the Slayer, all that responsibility".

Tear stricken Buffy continues, "I just wanted to be a normal girl!"

Miss Calender with tears now rolling out of her eyes, says

The Teen Slayer rises from her bent over position.

Buffy still crying stands up trying to control her hiccup-sobs and performs a Victorian Era sign respect bending her knee in a deep curtsey her bottom seen by Miss Calender in the mirror brimming with a cauldron of glowing heat sporting, a blotchy bright red and slight purple bruises.

Buffy to Miss Calender with tears dripping down her chin.

"Thank you Miss Calender for spanking my bottom with your paddles, for lying to Giles, attending a college frat party and drinking alcohol."

Buffy further quips.

"You know, making unwise choices and endangering those I care about."

Buffy breaks into fresh sobs as the reality of what her behavior done to her friends overwhelmed her.

Miss Calender envelops Buffy in her soft arms patting her well paddle spanked bottom and comforting the young slayer with so much on her shoulders.

Jenny Calender speaks softly barely heard over Buffy's sniffling.

"I have fallen in love with your book loving, computer wary 19th Century quirky librarian!"

Buffy is distracted from the throb radiating out of her bright red bottom.

It is replaced with a new understanding of what it is like to be the watchers girlfriend living with the angst, worry and uncertainty the Hell Mouth renders to all who know its evil and danger.

Buffy and Miss Calender clenched either tightly and the Slayer promised to make better choices,

Miss Calender decides to soothe the well chastened Buffy promising to talk to Giles about letting Buffy be a normal teenage girl more often.

Miss Calender's eyes widen as she has an epiphany sharing with Buffy,

"Perhaps Cordelia could benefit from the same type of paddling you just experienced."

Buffy appreciative and moving towards the corner, her pink gown still up, her panties still down around her ankles taking baby steps and her glowing red bottom on display glowing like a beacon.

Holding her 18th Century Antebellum pink dress with ruffles gown up looks back over her shoulder says:

"Miss Calender I know you paddled me for my own good and I deserved it, but I want to also express my gratitude that you are going to talk with Giles about giving me some girl time",

Buffy gave Miss Calender the best smile she could considering the inflamed state of her bottom.

Buffy whimpers and nods her head in affirmation with a slight wry smile at the thought of her snooty cheerleader classmate bent over with her panties down experiencing Miss Calender's long wooden paddle across her bottom.

Buffy pondering the situation, but not speaking out loud, deciding not to voice her real thoughts.

Yes, Cordelia should have her ass blistered with that fat freaking stinging wooden paddle Miss Calender had gotten from Xander.

The same paddle Xander was paddled with at the frat party while she and Cordelia had naughtily drunk alcohol and wound up chained up down in the basement as sacrifices for Reptile Man. Buffy thought to herself. Besides it had been her Damn idea!

Buffy responded to Miss Calender,

"Yes ma'am I know it did me a world of good and should do the same for Cordelia".

Miss Calender allowed Buffy turned and felt the abrasion of her petticoat on her still heated, still fiercely stinging bare butt cheeks.

After the rather thorough lesson on proper behavior befitting a high school senior teenage girl and Slayer.

Buffy had chosen to forego under-panties this evening. Who would know, she'd decided, that beneath the expensive pink gown she was very improperly dressed?

The end of Part Two:

I always appreciate comments and it fuels my desire to write more. Do you have thoughts on whether Cordelia should be paddled too by Miss Calender for attending the college frat party? Writing F/f spankings is a change for me and has different dynamics.


End file.
